Sinks or washbasins may include a spray nozzle or water dispenser which is attached to a flexible hose, where the flexible hose retracts into an opening and is stored freely under the sink. A weight or spring may be attached to the hose to assist in retracting the hose into the opening and improve storage control of the flexible hose under the sink. The hose generally is provided through an opening on the side/rear of the sink (Side Spray), or through an opening in the center of a faucet (Pullout faucet).
Water supply lines enter from the wall, pass through an opening in a cabinet and are coupled to a valve. A supply line exits the valve and connects to a faucet control such that the user can turn the water on and off. It is recognized that there may be hot and cold water lines, as well as multiple inlet lines exiting from each valve for other appliances such as refrigerators or dish washing machines.
The supply line is normally horizontal which may be the optimal orientation for installing the cabinets. The valve generally has an oval shaped handle. The handle is generally larger than the water supply line. The orientation of the plumbing and the handle on the valve creates a scenario that can interfere with the movement of the loose hose. It can be seen that a hose of sufficient length can loop below the horizontal water supply line or lines and become entrapped. This may preclude the spray nozzle from fully deploying and hindering operation or even render the nozzle useless.
Spray nozzle hoses normally comprise a weight to assist in drawing the hose back, below the sink, referred to as a retraction step herein. The hose can get caught on top of an object during the retraction step.
Hertz (U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,691)(Issued to the present Inventor) defines a design that is optimal to a valve that is parallel with a supply line. Plumbing installations can further comprise two valves positioned perpendicular to said supply line.
Thus, what is necessary is a low cost and efficient apparatus for avoiding the interference between the retractable hose and the plumbing and valves that provides for broad applications.